Chibi Half Vampire, Kanon
by ScarletOne
Summary: The Maaka Family wiped out Karin's Memory, but what happens when the secret of vampires is about to be spoiled? Will Kenta contact the Maakas after so many years? Based on the ending of the Manga! I upgraded it! Spell Errors, Grammar etc!
1. Chapter 1

Embarrassment 1) Kanon's Kindness and Karin's Sadness

______________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Karin or any other of these chars, only my OC's Karin belongs to Kagesaki Yuna !

I'm sorry for grammatical errors, spelling mistakes etc... English is NOT my first language, but i really love the language and write in it... But i promise to do my best and better!^^'

''Mama, What's the Matter?'' Kanon said seeing her was looking Mother down.

''Oh, Its nothing Kanon-chan'' She said with a low voice.

''Mama... Please don't keep it for yourself, I can see you are depressed... Share it with me!'' She said smiling.

''No need Kanon-chan... I don't wanna take your Sunday away...'' Still looking down.

''Pffff, Mama... I got lots time, I'm done with homework and my friends are all busy, beside... I like Papa, but i love you too Mama, and it hurts me to see you depressed.'' She said with a low voice.

Karin begun to cry.

''Mama... Don't worry, I'm here.'' She said relaxing and hugged her mother in understanding.

Karin was surprised, after fourteen years raising Kanon, she had never seen her act like this to anyone, beside Kenta.

''Kanon-chan... T-thanks...'' She said soft to her daughter and hugged back.

None of them knew how long their were hugging, but one thing they knew that day did they strength their mother and daughter relationship by a mile or two.

''Now Mama... Please tell me what bother you.'' She said soft and smiled.

''Uh... OK Kanon-chan, but you might think its really silly.'' Karin said and tried to laugh.

''Nya, I wont Mama, Go on.'' She said smiling again.

''Today... After i went from the food store... I saw a woman, and i felt like i had seen her before, that i knew her once... Or like she was my ''long lost sister'' She said giggling.

''But that is ridiculous, I've never had a family... And i really wish i had one... I don't even remember how i got away from them, I don't even know if their dead or alive!'' Karin burst into tears.

Kanon placed her arms around her and hugged her soft.

''Silly silly Mama...'' She said teasing.

''*Sniff*... What?'' She said confused.

''You Have a family, Mama... Papa, Me and Grandma, We're maybe not the biggest family, but we have eachother.'' She said facing Karin and smiled.

''Kanon-chan... I love you... and I'm so happy that your like your now.'' Karin hugged Kanon soft and she hugged back.

The minutes went on...

Karin felt asleep in the arms of Kanon, She was smiling in her dreams.

''Geez, Mama...'' Kanon said smiling and laid her down gently down on the cough and took a blanket over her, then left the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

To be Contined.

______________________________________________________________________________

I'm Sorry if it is a little cheesy can't help it when I'm writing about Karin...

Sorry it is so short, trust me... Next chapters are much much longer... xD

Hope you Enjoyed the first part!


	2. Chapter 2

Embarrassment 2) Kanon's Awakening and Anju's Shock

____________________________________________________________________________

It was a normal Monday, the sun was covered in clouds and the chilly wind made the winter morning cold and silent. Well the Usui apartment was **not** that silent...

''Kanon-chan Hurry! Or you'll be late!'' Karin yell'd at her daughter witch wasn't ready for school at all and i mean at all...

''Yeah, Yeah! I'm soon ready...'' Kanon said annoyed.

Karin ran into her room, seeing Kanon sleeping.

''LIER! Get up! Baka daughter, You'll be late! Karin yell'd angry.

''BAH! Mama, Just five more minutes, pleeeeaseeee!'' Kanon said sleepy and turned her head away from Karin.

''Five Minutes!? You Must be at school in **Fifteen** Minutes!'' She yelled to the sleeping Kanon.

''WHAT!?'' She jumped.

''Take on your school uniform, NOW!'' Karin yell'd angry.

Kanon ran to her closet grabbing her school unifrom, then changed the focus on her mother.

''Mama get OUT!'' She yell'd embarrassed.

''Geez... Teenagers... Just Hurry...'' Karin said and left the room.

After Kanon was done changing she ran to the bathroom, and looked on herself in the mirror.

''Great! My hair looks like a mess...'' She said annoyed and started to brush her hair.

''Kanon-chan! You moved in there? Hurry! Karin yelled from the kitchen.

''Yeah, Yeah Mama... Can you make me a Lunch Box?'' She yelled back.

''Why do you have to ask me now? You could asked last night!'' Karin yelled back.

''I can't help it, your lunches taste sooo good!''

It came no answer back...

Kanon was done and was ready for school. She was about to ran out door, but Karin stopped her.

''Don't forget your lunch'' Karin smiled to her.

''Thanks Mama'' Kanon smiled back.

''Um... Kanon-chan...'' Karin said carefull.

''What Mama?'' Kanon asked curious.

''Take Care, please.'' She smiled to her daughter.

''Awww... Mama, I will.'' She gave her mom a goodbye hug. ''I'm off!'' She yelled back to Karin witch was standing in the door waving.

Kanon was running away from her apartment and had just two more minutes to reach school.

''AHHH!!! I'm gonna be late!... Again!'' She yelled to herself.

=============================================================  
_At School _

Kanon's school was a little area with three grey buildings, some trees and a gate, it was not a big school but it was one of the best in the town.

''I'm Sorry I'm late Sensei.'' Kanon said shamed, while entering her classroom.

''Thirteen Minutes late Usui-chan? This is the... Fifteen time this month.'' The teacher said irritated.

''I'm sorry...''

Kanon hated be late, it was really embarrassing see everyone in the class was starring.

''Morning Kanon!'' Whispered May. May is Kanon's best friend and they have been for a long time, even since Kanon's family moved when she was eight.

''Good morning May...'' Kanon whispered back, still little embarrassed for being late to class.

=============================================================  
_Lunch_

May and Kanon was sitting outside near some benches and a table, they ate lunch together here often.

''So... Kanon why was you so Late this time?'' May asked teasing.

''Ehh... There is no reason...'' Kanon said with an annoyed voice.

And none of them said anything for a while, until Kaon suddenly...

''Yay!'' Kanon shouted happy.

''What is it Kanon?'' May asked confused.

''Mama made Rice Cakes for lunch, My favourite!''

''Hehehe... You really love your Mama's food, eh?'' She asked.

Kanon nodded at this. ''Want one?'' She asked smiling.

''How can i refuse, He he!'' May said giggling. Kanon handed one over to her.

''Wow! These ones tastes wonderfull!'' May said after she took a bite of it.

''I know! I love Mama's food, She really is a good cook.'' Kanon smiled.

''Agree!'' Said May.

''I can't really make anything... I just burn the food.'' Kanon said it like a joke.

''Not strange you got 2 in Cooking...'' May said teasing.

''Geez! May...''

After they was finish eating, Kanon stacked the trash.

''I'll just throw this into the trashcan, I'll be back soon!'' She smiled as she ran off.

''OK, and Thanks'' may Blinked to her.

Kanon was about to throw the trash into the trashcan, but she felt a strong burst in her chest.

''W-what... is this?'' She asked herself.

''I-it... Hurts...!'' She cried.

Kanon felt warm and her chest was hurting more and more for every second.

''What is wrong whit me!? I-i need to get to the nurse, maybe it is something serious wrong whit me...''

Kanon didn't know, but a bat was watching her, the fact is it was one of the vampire familiars of her unknown aunt Anju.

''What is happening?'' Anju asked herself.

Kanon couldn't run anymore, the pain was to big.

She collapsed on the ground, feeling like she was about to explode, her teeth was hurting too.

Some students saw her collaps and run up to her., to see if she was ok.

''Usui-chan! Is everything OK?!''

No answer.

Two boys lifted her up and was gonna help her to the nurse.

''She must have fainted!'' One of them said.

''Get a teacher, fast!'' The one said to the students who was watching the scene.

_What is happening to me? T-this pain... is worse than anything else i felt... What is happening!?  
I feel so warm... And my mouth hurts... My head hurts... My nose... Blood?!  
_  
And in the second it started. A waterfall blood was flowing out of her nose, covered the stairs to the school entrance, Everyone was shocked about what just happened, A teacher arrived calling an ambulance, in panic.

Kanon could not hear all the voices who was around, she heard nothing... Everything went black and totally silent for her world...

_At the Maaka Mansion _

Anju was shocked what the familiar had seen. Her eyes was wide of fear and confusion.

''S-she had a massive nosebleed... Just like Onee-chan!'' She yelled to herself.

Anju picked up her cell phone, Calling Henry Maaka(her father) witch was out of the town.

''Hello, Anju.'' Henry said in the other end of the phone.

''P-papa...'' Anju tried to speak out, but she was still in shock.

''What is wrong, Anju?'' Henry asked confused.

''Kanon-chan had a massive nosebleed, Just like Onee-chan!''

''WHAT!?'' Henry yelled trough the phone.

______________________________________________________________________________

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Embarrassment 3) Kanon's Desperate Hour and Kenta's Call for Help

______________________________________________________________________________

The Usui Apartment was silent as always when Karin was alone home, preparing dinner to her beloved husband and daughter. Karin prepared something special for dinner today. She wanted to suprise Kenta and Kanon. She was happy what Kanon said, She have a Family now.

''I'm so... Happy...'' Karin said to herself smiling. She was about to cut up some vegetables then she heard the phone was calling.

''Oh? I wonder who that could be?''

''Hello, you have come to the Usui Residence!'' She greeted the one who called, she was proud to call herself a Usui so every time she said that, she felt cheerfull.

''Good Day, I'm i talking to Usui Karin?'' The man asked in the other end of the telephone.

''Yes.'' She answered, wondering if something was wrong.

''My name is Doctor Ryo Obaghi, Your Daughter Usui Kanon was send to Tashibo Hospital today, after a massive Eh... You think maybe this sounds wierd , but after a massive nosebleed, she fainted and now is here in coma, I'm so sorry Usui-san.'' It was easy to hear that he felt sorry for her.

Karin lost the knife she was holding, the voice when it landed on the floor made a echo trough the room. She could not say a word, she was frozen in shock.

''Usui-san, Are you there?'' The man asked worried.

''IS SHE OK!?'' Karin yelled trough the phone.

''She have lost much blood, we wanted to give her blood, but we found nothing that matches her blood type, we just hope she will wake up from the coma... Even the chances are minimal, We don't know what to do, we have never seen this before, so all we can do is hope. I'm sorry Usui-san, this must be terrible news for you.'' The man said carefull, but hes voice was serious.

Karin could not say a word, tears begun to fall from her eyes and it felt like someone ripped her life out.

''I'm sorry Usui-san, but if you can, i would suggest you come here and see your daughter yourself.''

''Of... Course... I'll be there in a few minutes...'' Karin was low in her voice.

''I'm very sorry Usui-san, Goodbye.'' He said gently.

Karin was in shock, she cried and cried.

''Kanon... Oh dear Kanon...'' She said crying.

Karin ran into the living room, grabbed her cell phone. She called Kenta, she was shivering so it was hard to press the buttons for her.

''Hey Honey!'' Kenta greeted Karin, glad that she called.

''K-kenta...'' She said crying and her voice was low.

Kenta heard that she was crying and started to worry.

''Is anything wrong, Karin, Why are you crying?'' He asked confused.

''K-kanon-chan had a massive nosebleed, and was send to Tashibo Hospital... She fainted and now is in coma...'' Karin said whit a loud voice.

''Can you please come home, so we can go see her?'' She sobbed trough the phone.

Kenta was shocked, Did Kanon... After all have the blood increase Karin had long ago? She has awakened, but for some reason its stronger on her than Karin was... He thought, almost forgot he was at phone.

''K-kenta?... Please... I wanna see my daughter...'' She said crying.

''I'll be home in a few minutes.'' Karin could hear that Kenta was crying to, but also for an another reason, a reason she had forgot long ago.

Karin made her ready for leaving...

_Why does always horrible things like this happen to me? What have i done to deserve this?!_

When Kenta came home he picked up Karin and they both left together. Kenta had driving licence now, so they made it fast to the Hospital.

Inside the Hospital

''Good afternoon, how can i help you?'' Said the lady in the reception.

''We are Usui Kanon's parents, she was send to this hospital earlier today, Can you tell us where she is?'' Kenta said.

''Of course! Let's see... Surveillance room 147 in second floor.'' She said.

''Thank you.'' Kenta answered gentle.

Eventually they found the room, the doctor came to meet them, they handshake and went into the room.

''I shall leave you alone with her'' The doctor said respectfull, it was obvious that he understood the situation, even he never seen such massive nosebleed before, he understood.

Karin saw her sleeping daughter laying the hospital bed. She took a seat on a nearby chair.

She took Kanon's hand and held it soft. Karin was angry at herself, she feeled it was her fault.

A few tears fell from Karin's eyes.

''Please Kanon... Wake up, Please...'' Karin said crying.

Kenta was silent, it was not that he was feeling sorry for his Daughter, but he know something more

Because once long time ago Karin had such massive nosebleed.

His daughter was a ''Half'' Vampire, a child of a blood-maker or a ''Un-vampire and a human.

The hours past...

They didn't know how long they where sitting by Kanon but she remain in coma, hour after hour. The doctor came in.

Karin raised up from the chair in the very moment the doctor entered the room.

''Is there anything we can do?!'' She yelled frustrated.

''I'm sorry, No. We took x-ray photos of her, and it seems her heart have causes lesser damage, it beat lot slower than what is normal. We've never seen anything like this before, We also checked with some experts, but they could not reconize the description, I'm Terribly sorry Usui-san...

''Is there really nothing you can do?'' Karin asked again.

''Well, there something we can bu-'' He got interrupted by Karin.

''What?!'' She said whit a voice of hope.

''But it maybe won't help much, but we can take a DNA test, and see what blood type she needs.'' The doctor said.

This snapped Kenta's attention. ''D-DNA test?''

''Yes.'' Answered the doctor.

_What?! A DNA test... That will show that Kanon is not a human... And then the secret about vampires Will be spoiled! And we probably never see Kanon again, she will be send into testing in some lab! And it won't take long before we get asked questions to, then they will take DNA tests on me and Karin too... Then they will find out that Karin is not human either and she will be taken also! I can't let this happen!_

While Kenta was deep into hes thoughts, Karin have already said yes to the offer, and the doctor had left the room.

''Everything will be fine now, Kanon... We are here.'' Karin stroke her hand over Kanon's cheeks.

''N-no... we can't let this happen!'' Kenta said whit a angry and desperate voice.

''Why Kenta-kun? Don't you want our daughter to be fine!?'' Karin said whit high voice.

Kenta forgot, Karin have no memories of vampires anymore...

_I need to contact the Maakas, Or the secret of Vampires will be spoiled, Damn!_

''I-i'm sorry Karin... The depression make me lost control'' Kenta said ashamed.

''I understand Kenta-kun, I'm sorry i yelled at you.'' She said whit the same kind of voice.

''When will the test take place? I didn't pay attention'' He asked Karin.

''In two days, That's on Wedsday.'' She answered.

''Could, you excuse me Karin... All this... It's hard.'' He said whit a low voice.

''I know Kenta... I'm really depressed too... Take your time...'' Karin answered.

Kenta headed behind the hospital building, looking for a bat... He knew Anju was watching them every day.

''Anju-san! Please contact me! It's really Important, Please!'' He yelled into the night.

He was standing there for a few minutes, hoping for an answer... but there was none.

He took a last look at the sky then did he go inside again.

_Please... Anju-san... Kanon need you... We need you..._

______________________________________________________________________________

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Embarrassment 4) Henry's Decision and Karin's Long Lost Memories

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: Hi all! It's me again, New chapter! I'm sorry it took a while... My mind was blank, but i just read the reviews... And i just wanna thank you! It means lot to me that pepole like my story, Arigato! :)

OK, Let's get on wiht it!

''So... What we gonna do?'' Henry said whit a deep voice to the fellow family members who was sitting in the meeting room.

The fact is that everyone was a little stressed because the vampire secret could be spoiled, but also was they happy because this was the first family gathering in years!

''Well... Is there any possibility we can rescue dear Kanon, out of that torture place?'' Carrera said whit her ironic voice.

''I'm afraid that isn't possible, Onee-chan would notice that Kanon was gone, And she would go to the human police and say she have disappeared, We can't erase the memory to thousands of humans either nor can we erase her memory about Kanon because that would not be right at all.'' Anju said calm.

''This is really a hard problem...'' Carrera said.

''KARMA!!!'' Elda came running into the room, pointing at the others.

Everyone was lookinh at her with wide eyes, beside Ren... Witch didn't care...

''This is YOUR fault, because you erased Karin's memory. This would be no problem if you just left her alone with her memories about us, you overprotective morons!'' Elda yelled angry.

''Past is past Mama, We did it for Karin...'' Henry said whit a calming voice. '*We can't do anything about it now.''

''You call **US** overprotective dear Mother-in-law? You tried to suck that freaking Usui boy's blood! Carrera said back while she glared at Elda, smiling.

''Pfff!! I tried to protect her from heartbreak!'' Elda said whit a victory voice.

'*What heartbreak?'' Said Carera teasing. It was a fact, Karin's life had been 100% happines until now...

Elda was about to attack Carera, but Anju stopped her with her psychic power. ''Leave me alone Anju! That demon woman Asked for it!!!!'' She shout angry.

Anju smiled for herself, After Karin left, it had been no family fights, but once they got involved into her life again, they fought again like old days.

**''CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!?, ACT LIKE DAMN ADULTS ALRADY!!! WE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM TO SOLVE, SO SHUT UP!!!'' **Ren jumped. Everyone was looking at him in suprise, usually he didn't care a little bit, but suddenly he just got all to sense again.

''Um... Thank you Ren...'' Henry said nervous.

''So... What we gonna do?...'' Henry asked.

''Well... There is actually no other way... We have to give Karin's memories back...'' Carrera said serious.

This snapped Anju's attention.

''B-but...'' Henry said unsure.

**''DON'T ANSWER ME!!!'' **Carrera yelled angry at Henry and threw a slipper at him... Witch eventually knocked him out.

''Hey... I haven't done this in years... I had forgot how GREAT it feels!'' Carera said happy.

''G-glad... I could make you happy dear... Ugh...'' It came from the knocked out Henry.

He came to himself after a while, but had a huge bump sticking out of his head. '' So are we all agree to give Karin her memory back, rescue Kanon from the Human hospital and take her here, then we take a family meeting again with Kenta and Karin?'' He tried not to space out, even hes vision was spinning around.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

''Then Let's start Operation save Kanon!'' Henry yelled.

''YEAH! Um... What are we gonna do again?'' Elda asked.

Everyone was starring at her annoyed.

''WHAT?'' She yelled to them confused.

''Dear Mother-in-law i think you're getting old...'' Carrera said teasing.

At the Hospital

Kenta was sitting outside, it has been one day already since he called for help from the Maakas, but no answer has been given.

He waited for two hours before something actually happned...

Suddenly a shadow jumped down from the roof over him, landed right in front of him.

''Usui-kun? Long time no see...'' It was Anju.

''A-anju?'' Kenta asked just to make sure it was Anju, even the possibility that it was anyone else was like really small...

''We made a Decision... We gonna return all Karin's memory, and save Kanon from this human hospital, all we need is your agreement, then we start at once.'' Anju said calm.

''I-its... Fine by me, just save my daughter.'' He said tankfull.

''OK, All you have to do is get Karin out of the hospital, so we can return her memories.'' Anju said, still calm.

''O-ok...'' Kenta answered.

Kenta ran into the hospital and too the room were Karin and his daughter Kanon was.

''Karin!'' He yelled.

Karin turned to him confused.

''What is it? Kenta-kun.'' She asked curious.

''You have to come with me and fast!'' He yelled.

''Uh? What is this all sudden?'' She asked still no idea what was going on.

''Please, just come with me!'' He yelled, knew he was running out of time.

''OK, OK... You acting strange you know that?'' She said to him.

Kenta grabbed her arm and ran out of the room.

''EHHH!!! Do we really have to make haste this much?'' Karin asked with wide eyes, as she was dragged trough the corridor.

Eventually they came outside. Kenta leaded Karin behind the building where it was dark.

''Hello... O-onee-chan..''

''Kenta who is this w--'' Before she could finish, Ren jumped in front of her and touched her palm whit his hand and a strong yellow light of lost memories flashed up.

And like a lighting Karin saw her life in front of her eyes, like a film.

_Mama..._

_Papa..._

_Grandma..._

_Ren..._

_Anju..._

_I... Remember... How could i forget... My family... And... And... That... I am... I... am... a Vampire?!_

''I-i r-remember...'' She said in shock.

Karin saw Anju and Ren, but not like she did a few seconds ago... She knew these persons now.

''Onee-cha--'' before Anju could ask, Karin was hugging her crying.

''Anju! Anju! Anju! Anju!'' She said crying of happiness.

''Yes, Onee-chan?'' Anju asked smiling.

''I-i Remember you!'' Karin hugged her long sister tight and Anju hugged back crying as well for the first time in amy years.

_I remember... Everything..._

______________________________________________________________________________

To be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Embarrassment 5) Kanon's Rescue and Karin No Kimochi (Karin's Feelings)

______________________________________________________________________________

''Are you ready Carrera?'' Henry asked with a voice courage.

''Yes, I am Henry.'' She answered with same kind of Voice.

''Let's do this for Kanon.'' Henry said as they fled into the building.

They sneaked trough the corridors, it was night time so there was not so much pepole around.

''H-hey!? What are you doing here? The surveillance section is not allowed to enter at this time!'' A security guard said angry.

''I'm Sorry... I think we took wrong term...'' Henry said gently.

''L-leave now!'' The man's voice had a slight of fear in it, consider the dark cloaks Henry and Carrera was wearing.

''Sorry we can't.'' Henry said as he touched hes palm and made him space out.

''She must be around here, since the human guard didn't want us to be here.'' Henry said to Carrera, she nodded back.

They looked long for Kanon, trough all the rooms... but eventually they found it.

''I found her.'' Carrera said to Henry that was longer down in the corridor.

But... There was sitting someone in there... A girl.

''Who is SHE!?'' Henry ''Whispered'' to Carrera.

''Idiot! Shut up, and let's listen to what she is saying...'' Carrera sneered back.

''Kanon... Please wake up...'' The girl said depressed.

The girl was May, Kanon's best friend. Who had found out where Kanon was... But how did she manage to get in to the surveillance room at this time?

''I'm sorry Kanon, I have to go... But I'll visit you soon.'' The girl smiled while she left the room, Henry and Carrera was hidding behind the door...

''Shall we erase her memory?'' Carrera asked Henry.

''No... She seems to be a friend of Kanon, let's leave her be.'' Henry answered.

''Well... Let's get Kanon out of here...'' Carrera said.

''Yes...''

Carrera picked up Kanon gently and smiled, not paying much attention to anything else.

''OK, Carrera i will take care of all humans that try to stop us. You get dear Kanon out of this place.'' Henry said calm.

''Carrera? What's the matter? Why are you crying?'' Henry asked confused when he saw his wife was crying.

''I have... always been able to see my first and only adorable grandaughter... But...'' The crying made it hard to speak, Henry was surprised, it was very very rare Carrera acted like this.

''For the first time i can touch my own my grandaughter, give her a hug...'' She smiled happy to Henry. He smiled back of understanding.

''Now let's get her out of here!'' Henry said to Carrera.

Carrera nodded, as they left the room and headed back the way they came from.

'*Hey! You there! A-are you kidnapping that poor little girl?!'' An another security guard had spotted them, he was about to call for help... but Henry took care of him before he was able too.

They rushed trough an open window and fled into the night towards their home.

Meanwhile Outside the Building

''Onee-chan... We have sure much to talk about, but let's wait for that until we're home again.'' Anju said smiling to Karin. She nodded.

_I'm So glad that Karin is with her sister again... I know they have a close bond... A bond i will maybe never understand, but it was not right to keep them apart for so long._

_Anju haven't changed much... Consider that she is a vampire... but... When i think about it... Karin haven't grow old either... She still look like shes twenty five... or less... But her father said she would grow old, like humans... Maybe there is still a possibility shes still have the long life of a vampire?_

Kenta was deep into hes thoughts, not paying attention to much else...

''Kenta!?'' Karin yelled to him, trying to snap hes attention.

''Uh... What?'' He came back to earth again, kinda.

'*Shall we go to my old home?'' She smiled to him.

''Y-yeah...'' He answered.

Anju grabbed his arm, and fled into the night sky. Ren took Karin's arm and fled too. Karin really wanted to fly whit Anju, but Ren Refused to touch a Man...

At the Maaka Mansion

''KARIN!'' Elda jumped when they entered the door, running up to her and hugged her almost to death,

''You remember me right, Karin? Grandma!?'' She was asking while almost struggled Karin to death by hugs.

''Y-yes i do, Grandma!'' Karin was struggling to breath and gasped after air when her grandma let go of the death hug...

Karin took a moment to look around...

_Memories... Nothing have changed... After all these years... My childhood... My years as a teenager..._

Karin sighed...

_Wow... My life has past fast... One day... I will i past away... Because I'm not a normal vampire... Kenta-kun is a human so he will die within a normal life span... Sometimes i wish... We could all be like vampires... Me, Kenta and Kanon... We could live together as a family forever..._

These thoughts made Kanon loose her good mood, and she sighed sad.

''Is anything wrong? Onee-chan.'' Anju asked, sensing her sad aura.

''N-no! Everything is Fine, just fine, completely fine... Everything is great! Ehehe...'' Karin tried to cower over what she really felt, but Anju knew her maybe even better than herself.

''Oh? Isn't Mother and Father home yet?'' Karin asked as she noticed they were not around.

''Don't Worry Onee-chan... They will be back soon with Kanon, you'll see.'' Anju said.

''Why take Kanon whit?'' Karin asked confused.

''Usui-kun told me about the human thing DNA test, and that could find out what Kanon are Onee-chan... There was no other options.'' Anju said calm.

''Ah right! Sorry... My mind is still little slow... Ehehe.'' Karin said.

''A little slow?...'' Ren said to himself.

''HI! We're home!'' A familiar voice echoed trough the old house.

''Mother! Karin yelled as she recognized her voice. Karin ran up to her mother and hugged her tight.

''Karin, You remember us now right?'' Carrera asked.

''Y-yeah, I do remember.'' She smiled.

''Where is father and Kanon... Didn't you manage to get her out?!'' Karin asked worried.

''Calm down... Of course we did, Henry is setting her on your old room.'' Carrera said.

''Oh... That's great, If you don't mind I'll go up and see her!'' Karin smiled as she ran up the stairs.

Karin met her father Henry in second floor, leaving her old room.

''F-father!'' She yelled too happy see him.

'*K-KARIN!!!!???''' He cried... And ran up to her and hugged her.

''Oh Karin! Karin! We missed you, We are sorry! I'm just so happy your with us again!''

''I am to Father... I am too...'' Karin said and hugged her father back.

At Karin's Old Room

_Wow... My room hasn't changed a bit... It's all the same..._

She saw Kanon laying on her old bed, still in coma... but in safety.

_I'm Sorry Kanon... That you have the same as i had... I'm Sorry... I'm really sorry... I never never wished that you got that stupid blood increase after me... And now it seems your some kind fountain of life too... _

_Please forgive me Kanon... I'll just hope everything will be alright... And i wonder how you'll react when i tell you that you are an half vampire... That produces blood... Will you hate me?..._

Karin stroke her hand over Kanon's cheeks... And Kanon smiled.

''K-kanon??'' Karin asked, hoping she was waking up.

''M-mama?...'' Kanon said with a low voice, and opened her eyes.

Karin smiled of happines... Everything will be fine.

_Don't Worry Dear Kanon... Mama is here..._

______________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued.

______________________________________________________________________________

Wow... How will Kanon React when they tell her that she is a vampire? How will the relationship between Karin and Kanon end up?!

Read next chapter: Embarrassment 6) Kanon's Shock and Karin's Guilty


	6. Chapter 6

Embarrassment 6) Kanon's Shock and Karin's Guilty

______________________________________________________________________________

''Mama... W-where are am I?...'' Kanon asked, with a low voice to her mother.

''Shh... Don't speak... You'll need to rest...'' Karin said to Kanon.

''OK... Mama...'' Kanon closed her eyes and felt asleep.

''Goodnight Kanon-chan...'' Karin said with a low voice of relief.

Karin turned of the light. She closed the door carefull, so she wouldn't wake Kanon up.

Everyone was sitting in the living room and talked about pretty much everything that happened the last years.

''Kenta...'' Karin said with low voice.

''Yes? Is everything okay with Kanon?'' Kenta asked worried.

''She woke up, but sleeping now.'' She smiled to everyone in the room... They all sighed of relief.

'' Well... That's good news at least...'' Carrera said.

''Karin... I would love to just have a nice talk, but we can't because we have a serious problem...'' Henry tried to stay as much serious as possible.

''Your daughter, our grandaughter... Have the same blood increasing as you had when you was at her age, of course we're not sure if she have the monthly cycle you had... But we can't look away from anything... We must also consider that she's a ... erhm... half vampire, and obvious the first known child of a blood maker and a human.'' Henry was speaking really seriously.

''I know...'' Karin said looking down.

''Someone has to help her during day, if she get more of these nosebleeds... I'm afraid none of us can do, consider we're vampires... Kenta-kun can not, after i understand hes at work and you can't exactly hang around your daughter during school time either.'' Henry said.

''So what should we do?'' Carrera asked.

''I don't really know, this situation is tough...'' Henry said as he sighed frustrated.

''That's not the only problem.'' Anju shot in.

''What you mean Anju?'' Henry asked.

''Well... How will she react when we tell her that she is a half vampire, blood producer... Remember that she lived a human life until now...'' Anju said calm.

''You're right Anju and we can't exactly hide the truth from her either... That would be impossible.'' Carrera said.

''I guess... We just have to take it as it comes... There is no other options.'' Kenta shot in.

''You're right...'' Said Karin.

''Well, If you want Karin and Kenta-kun... You can stay over, Then you should tell your daughter, if everything works out fine... Then we could meet her later, if not we stay away from her until things have calmed down.'' Henry said.

''Well... There is really no other options...'' Carrera said.

''Um... have anyone seen... Mama?...'' Henry asked nervous...

''Oh no...'' Anju said with a low voice.

.....

**''SO CUTE!!!!! YOU DID WELL KARIN!!!''**

Elda's voice thundered trough the house.

''M-mama! P-papa! WHO is THIS WOMAN! And why does she just look like me!???'' Kanon shouted confused from the second floor.

''I KNEW IT!!!! We should have killed that wandering disaster when we had the chance!'' Carrera yelled angry.

''GRANDMA!!!'' Karin yelled while she left the room running up the stairs to second floor... With Kenta and all the others(beside Ren) after.

The opened the door to the room, seeing Elda hugging poor Kanon almost to death.

''Cutie! Cutie! Cutie! Cutie!'' Elda yelled as she hugged the poor girl.

''Mama! Papa! Who is this woman!?'' Kanon yelled confused while gasped after breath.

Nonone said anything for a while... Because they had no idea what to say...

''Um... That woman is your great grandmother...'' Karin said, trying to make the presentation look good...

''What!? What is going on?! This has to be a dream... or rather a nightmare!'' She yelled confused.

''Mama... Let go of poor Kanon... Seems we have no other choice to tell her the truth now...'' Henry said, trying to do a good first impression.

''Geez... Your such a downer Henry.'' Elda said and let go of poor Kanon and left the room.

Kanon gasped after breath to fill her lungs.

''T-truth?'' She asked confused, Poor girl... she really had no idea what's going on...

Down in the Living Room

''Well... Let me introduce myself... My name is Henry Marker... I am your mother's father... Your grandfather. This woman here is Carrera Marker, Karin's mother and your grandmother... Those two are Ren and Anju Marker, witch are your uncle and aunt...'' Henry said, trying to stay serious.

''B-but... Mama... I thought you didn't have a family... What's going on?'' Kanon asked confused.

''Please be patient Dear Kanon... All your questions will be answered.'' Henry said.

''The truth is... We... Are vampires... Your Mother is a vampire, who can walk under the sun... She doesn't need to suck blood tough, she was special... Instead of sucking blood... She produced it... And she needed to inject this blood into humans or she would suffer terrible nose bleeds... Then she met your Father... Kenta Usui...A human. He helped her trough the day... And he learned the secret about us. We could not help your mother like he could because since we are vampires... We can't go out into the sun light, but after a while your mother lost her ability to produce blood... After all the unhappiness she had experienced... we decided to erase her memories about the vampire world... That's right we vampires can erase your victims memory it's an ability we're born with, but back to what i was about to say... To make her happy... even she would not loose her memories... We thought that was the best for our daughter... After we erased her memories, she thought she had no family... Well you know mostly the rest...

Newly we gave your mother her memories back... because... you have the same blood increasing as your mother had... You had a terrible nosebleed recently, you was send to hospital, but if we let you stay there... the human doctors would find out your not a human being... Me and your grandmother... Rescued you from the hospital and brought you here...''

Kanon Usui... You are a Half Vampire...'' Henry was done talking, he waited on response from her.

Kanon was in shock, her eyes was wide... and her jaw had dropped...

Then she suddenly begun to laugh.

''Haha! You almost got me there.'' She laughed.

''Kanon... Please check your mouth if you have fangs...'' Henry said with a low voice, he was prepared for the worst.

''Of course i don't have... F-fangs!?'' She felt two slightly long sharp fangs in her upper jaw.

''What kinda trick is this?!'' She yelled to them in fear.

''K-kanon...'' Karin said carefull.

''Mama... Papa! This isn't funny! Tell me it's all an act!'' She yelled to Kenta and Karin in fear.

Karin shook her head carefull and slowly.

''W-what!?'' She begun to cry of fear. She jumped up from the chair she was sitting in... And rushed out of the room.

''Kanon!'' Karin yelled after her daughter and was about to run after, but Kenta stopped her.

''Give her time.'' He said calm.

Karin sighed... and sat down again.

Kanon rushed out of the door, crying...

_This could not be true... _

_This is all a bad dream... Soon will i wake up!_

_She felt the fangs sticking in her lips._

_I-i'm... I-i'm... A Monster!_

Kanon cried while she ran into the woods nearby the old house.

_This is all my fault... I'm a terrible mother... I hate my stupid body... I hate it! _

_Please Kanon Forgive me... Please..._

______________________________________________________________________________

To be Continued.

______________________________________________________________________________

Wow... What will happen next? Will Kanon ever accept the fact she is a half Vampire? Or will she not? Will the relationship between Karin and Kanon break totally?

Read next chapter: ''Embarrassment 7) Kanon no Kodoku(Kanon's Loneliness) and Anju's Helping Hand'' to see what happens!


	7. Chapter 7

Embarrassment 7) Kanon no Kodoku(Kanon's Loneliness) and Anju's Helping Hand

Wow... This story keep going on... Well i have lots of ideas... Even some romance... :P To answer those who emailed me about this story... No, I promise to not end the story as a cliffhanger xD

Kanon was running and running... She didn't know where she was on her way too, but she felt to only run and never stop or face back.

It was late, and the moon was shinning on the very cloud free sky. The stars was the only one who watched Kanon's escape from reality, She could not believe it, but follow the proofs... She was a...  
**  
**_**Half Vampire... **__  
_  
She could not just accept it, She wanted too... but could not do it. She was one of those monsters they made horrific movies, cartoons and art of... But she wasn't evil? How come they make vampires look evil? She wasn't evil? Lots of questions surrounded inside our little heroine's mind.

Eventually she stopped to run and fell on her knees middle of the forest.

_What should i do? Go back? No... No I... I don't dare that... Their vampires, monsters... But... I am a vampire too... So... It's OK... I guess... No What I'm i saying!? _

Tears begun to fall from her eyes, she felt more lonely than ever.

_What should i do?... _

Her heart begun to beat... fast and it hurt much for her.

_M-my... Chest... I-it hurts... Oh No! Not again! _

She could feel that her heart produced blood... She felt warm and her chest hurt.  
_  
What kinda thing am I!? I'll never chooses to be like this! I-I don't want to be like this! _

_This is all Mama and Papa's fault! No... wait... What in the world am i saying!? I love my life! I've been so happy... I know my mama and papa love me... And I after what my g-great grandfather told me... She had suffered trough her teenager years... Poor Mama...  
_  
_But... What should i do? I can't just go back... That would be... that would be..._

SO Embarrassing!  
  
The blood production slowed down a little bit, and Kanon could breath normally.

........

''Kanon...'' A calm voice said behind her back, she turned around facing that woman who was in the old house she just left, _Anju. _

''Kanon... Please... I know this is hard for you... But please... Don't think we're monsters... We was... We are... A really caring family... And I missed... my Onee-chan... For many years... I can talk to her again... Your mother is my only Onee-chan... She is a great person for you and as well me... Please Kanon... Come with me... I want you to be a part of our family.'' Anju said smiling to Kanon, Gave her hand to her.

Kanon was looking at Anju for a moment...

_She does not look evil or bad... She looks like a nice person... _

I don't care if their Vampires... Or even if i am one... Families stick together no matter what!

Kanon took her Hand. ''Thank you... Onee-san...'' Kanon said with low voice.

Anju pulled Kanon to her, And hugged her tight.

''You don't know... But... I have always watched over you... since you were born, Kanon.'' Anju said with tears in her eyes.

''And... I will always watch over you... Always...'' She said, still crying of happines.

''Onee-chan...'' Hugged back... Smiling to.

What was i worrying about, Onee-san... Is the best aunt i could ask for... I don't care if shes a vampire or anything else... I don't care of the rest of my family is vampires... As long their my family... I don't care what they are...

That night did Anju and Kanon gained a powerful bond...

At the Maaka Manison  
  
''K-kanon?'' Henry said nervous, when he saw Kanon and Anju entered the living room.  
Everyone was waiting in excitement. Kenta was holding Karin's hand.

''I don't care if your vampires... I don't care if i am one... As long your my family... I will always love you, Get know better with you... Spend time with you.'' Kanon was smiling and had small happy tears in her eyes.

''KANON!'' Henry yelled to her in relief! ''I'll promise to be the best great grandfather in the whole wide world!'' Henry said while crying.

''Awww... I now have an another adorable family member that just look like me!'' Said Elda smiling.

''No dear mother-in-law.'' Carrera said silently.

''Huh?'' Elda said confused.

''Like you? Pff! Shes WAY prettier than you...'' Carerra said teasing.

''You said **WHAT!?'' **Elda said angry.

''Well... See ya around, Kanon...'' Ren said, tried to stay ''cool''.

''Thank you all...'' Kanon said smiling happy.

Tears fell down from Karin's eyes, She was so happy... Now they we're a complete family.

She went up to Anju and whispered her.

_''Thank you... Anju.''_ She said smiling.

Anju didn't say anything... She just smiled on her own way.

After a while... When everyone had talked... 

''Well... Kanon it's bed time for you.'' Karin said smiling.

''C'mon Mama! Let me stay up longer... This is all fun, and I'm not tired at all!'' Kanon said, not wanted to go to bed at all...

''Kanon... You can talk more tomorrow...'' Karin said smiling.

Kanon sighed. ''OK, if you say so Mama... Goodnight all!'' Kanon said smiling while leaving the living room with Karin.

''Goodnight.'' They all said (beside Ren...)

''Ren, Should you Visit your wife once while?...'' Carrera asked.

''Meh, Shes Borring...'' Ren said.

Carrera didn't say anything... nor did anyone else

...

''You can sleep in my old room, It's not used in years.'' Karin said smiling.

''But Mama, Where shall you and Papa sleep?'' Kanon asked.

''Don't worry about me...'' I'll sleep on the cough, Same with Kenta-kun.'' She answered.

''Oh OK, Then...'' She glared at her Mother... Because she still had her ''Father Complex''.

''Well... This day was pretty chaotic...'' Karin said giggling while Kanon draw the blanket over herself.

''Yeah... But also... One of the best days of my life...'' Kanon said smiling to her mother.

''I'm sorry... Kanon.'' Karin said suddenly looking down.

''Sorry for what?'' Kanon asked confused.

''That you got your blood increase problems from me... Now you'll must go trough lots of trouble because of me... I'm terribly sorry, Can you forgive me?'' Karin said sad and looked on Kanon that was about to fall asleep.

''Mama... I forgave you in the moment great grandpa said you suffered... Actually i would forgive you anyways...Goodnight Mama...'' Kanon said sleepy.

Kanon felt asleep once she closed her eyes.

Karin smiled in relief and stroke her hand over Kanon's palm, Witch made her smile.

''Goodnight, Kanon...'' She turned off the light... And left the room.

____________________________________________________________________________

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Embarrassment 8) Kanon's Dream and Fate's Promise

OK this is a little special chapter, so you wont get confused in the future xD, I know it's short but, It's not supposed to be long either... Thank you, for reading my story...

______________________________________________________________________________

_W-where am I?_ Kanon looked around, She was standing in blank and nothing.

What is this?... This must be some weird dream...

_Sophia..._ A friendly young male voice said behind her, She turned around... Facing some shadow, formed as a human.

W-who's there? Who are you?... Kanon asked confused.

_You don't know, Sophia_? Voice asked, with a little teasing voice.

_No... And who is Sophia? My name is Kanon... _

_You was once Sophia... _

_I was? Kanon said confused._

_You have suffered much... Sophia... More than you deserve... But Kenta and Karin freed you years ago... Now you're reborn as their daughter... No... You are their daughter... _The shadow said.

_I-I don't understand what you're saying, Papa and Mama freed me?_

_There is no need to understand, Sophia... _

_OK... You're really confusing, who ever you are..._

_Please, Listen carefully... I'm not just a vision of you're mind... I have come for a reason..._

_What kind of reason?_

_As you, You're mother was once a Fountain of Life... but lost her ability to give her Lifeblood away... Now her vampire lifespan have been shorten dramatically... But you Sophia... You have become a powerful Fountain of Life, Combined of the two kinds in our world... Kanon... Restore you're Mothers Blood producing... And you can live with your family for eternity... You can restore the powers of the original Pushuke... Give you're mother a little part of your life... And awake her heart of life..._

_B-but... Mama suffered... And what in the name of common sense is a Pushuke?!_

_Kanon, Being a fountain of Pushuke or a fountain of life is a blessing, All you have to do... Is to know how to use it... Please, Do it... For your mother and your family... _

_B-but how?..._

_You got fangs now right?_

_Y-yeah..._

_Use them to inject blood in her neck when your blood is at your limit, An another Pushuke's blood will wake up an another Pushuke, If their in family..._

_W-wont i hurt Mama? _

_No... Trust me, I have been send to give pay back... For all the suffering you experienced in your past life... Please trust me._

_O-OK... So that will make Mama immortal as a vampire, right?_

_Sort of._

_But what about Papa?..._

_As long your mother injects her life in your father... He's lifespan will increase as well..._

_S-so... We can live as a family... For a very very long time?_

_Yes._

_T-that's... Thats great... Thank you... _

_But... Who are you?... _

_I am the other part of that fate have decided to repay the suffering you been trough._

_I-I'm afraid i don't understand..._

_Trust me Kanon... It's not long until we'll meet... I am the last piece to make you happy..._

_W-we gonna meet!? Your real?!_

_Yes, Well this is my soul who's speaking... The true me, Don't know anything about this or even know you exist for the moment... But that won't last long..._

_But..._

_There is no need to talk about things that still haven't happened... Our time will come after you regain your mothers ability to give lifeblood._

_I'm so confused..._

_Don't worry... The fate take things from you... but it will always give you something back..._

_Now... Please remember what I've said, write it down when you wake up if needed._

_Farwell... Kanon... To We'll meet again... And don't worry... It's a promise from Fate..._

_Hey, wait!_

_What?_

_What is your name? _

_My name?_

_Yes._

_My name is... Akira... _

_Farwell Kanon, I'll wish you all well..._

_The shadow disappeared..._ Leaving behind a confused Kanon.

_Akira... That's... That's a nice name... _She said to herself smiling.

_______________________________________________________________________

To be Continued.

_______________________________________________________________________

Wow... Who is this mysterious person? And how will Kanon plan to bite her mother, to give her the Pushuke powers back?

Read next chapter

''Embarrassment 9) Kanon's Acception and a New beginning''

To find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Embarrassment 9) Kanon's loss of love from a former life, but falls in love for the first time

It was morning, the sun shined bright and the birds song outside the window.

''Ugh...'' Kanon woke up of the light shinning trough the curtains.

She yawned sleep, looking around. ''Ah... I was sleeping in Mama's old bedroom...''

Then she remembered her dream... ''Oh! I have a important mission, I have to b-bite... Mama...'' She stunned.

_Do i have to do it? It sounds creepie... Awful... Disgusting!_

She sighed heavy... '*Well i guess i have too...That boy in my dream said it was really important... And Mama could become a vampire again...''

Kanon took on her clothes and was about to leave the room to see if anyone was awake, but she noticed some old pictures hanging on the wall.

''Oh...''

It was old pictures from Karin's high school years with Kenta. ''Wow... They really look happy... I should face it... Even i love Papa... I still stand no chance for Mama...'' Tears felt from her eyes.''If i really love Mama... I should leave her alone with Papa... Even i love him, It's for the best... This pictures just proves it... I want them both to be happy.'' She smiled, still some tears was stuck in her big eyes.

''Well Mama... I'll lost... You can have Papa... Because i want both of you to be happy, and i know your not happy when you need to worry about my ''Father Complex''... I should try at least to love Papa... As a father...'' She cried, but she wasn't sad, because she did the right thing.

Kanon sat down on the bed. ''Well... Looks like I'm not in love now after all!'' She said to herself.

''After all, Who needs love? It's just trouble anyways...'' She said giggling.

Kanon left the room, turning off the light after hers. ''Gee! It's dark here! Well not to strange consider my family is vampires...''

The ground floor, seemed to be totally empty. ''Looks like the only one awake...'' She said to herself diepointed, hoping that her family still was awake.

''Kanon! I'm in the kitchen!'' A cheerful voice said from the kitchen.

''Oh, Mama is awake!'' She said smiling, and went to the kitchen.

''Morning, Kanon-chan! Kenta already went to work, but I'm making us some breakfast! I was in the store not long ago, picking up some ingredients.'' Karin turned her head to Kanon and smiled.

''Great...''

''Um, Kanon...'' Karin said.

'*What?'' She responded.

''You mind if we stay here for a couple days? I haven't seen my family for long time... It's good to be with them again, If it's OK for you? I can show you the way to your school from here.''

''No, No!'' I would love stay here for a couple of days!'' Kanon said cheerful.

''Great, Then it's settled.'' Karin said smiling to her.

''Wait a minute... **SCHOOL!? HOW MUCH IS THE CLOCK, I'LL BE LATE!'' **Kanon yelled with wide eyes, running to the mirror on the wall trying to fix her hair messy fast as possible.

Karin giggled. ''Relax! I've called your school, You stay home today, I told you that your fine! I also called the hospital, They don't even know you been there! So everything is sorted out.'' Karin smiled to her.

''Geez, Mama you could told me that a little earlier...'' Kanon said annoyed...

''I know, But your so adorable when you panic.'' Karin said giggling.

Kanon didn't say anything, she just send a irritated face to her mother.

...

''Um... Mama...'' Kanon was speaking with a low voice.

''Yes?'' Karin asked.

Kanon froze, she wasn't able to say a word.

''Was there something? Or are you just messing with me?'' Karin said teasing.

''You remember... You said i had developed some kind of... F-father complex right?'' Kanon said carefull.

''Y-yeah...'' Karin got suddenly serious in her voice.

''Well... I saw those pictures of you and Papa when you're was at my age and...''

''Oh you did, Ah! those we're good times...'' Karin sighed. ''But they sure was messy!'' She said giggling.

''I-I... love Papa as a father now... I made a decision, I saw how happy you was with him, and everything you been trough with him... And i don't wanna make you unhappy or anything... Because of i got some weird father complex... I'm sorry for that...'' Kanon said looking down.

Karin was silent for a moment, but she eventually said:

''Well, Thanks Kanon... I mean... It is not like i push you, You have the right to like anyone you want... Even it's really awkward... Honestly... I found it kinda cute.'' She said teasing.

''So you're not angry?...'' She said carefull.

''Of course not! Don't worry dear! EEE! I forgot the eggs!'' Karin jumped, taking the pan under the could water in the sink.

''Um... There will be no eggs... How clumsy of me...'' She said giggling.

They both laughed.

''Well, the breakfast is soon ready, Could you do me a favour before we eat, Kanon-chan?'' Karin asked.

''Sure!'' Kanon answered smiling.

''Please take out the trash, just follow the road from the house, You can't miss it.''

''OK!''

Kanon took on her shoes, and took the bag with trash and ran out of the house.

She looked back on the house ''Wow... It's huge...'' She was starring at the huge mansion.

''Heh, A real vampire mansion'' She laughed of her own ''joke''. As she ran down the hill.

''Ah there!'' She found the trash can, but then she saw a boy, Nearby waiting on a buss stop.

The boy noticed her. ''Um, Excuse me, Do you know when the 78C buss goes?'' He asked.

Kanon was silent for a moment before she'd answer.

''No, I'm sorry... I'm not know around here... I'm just on visit.'' Kanon said.

''Gah, Thanks anyways, I've been waiting for the buss for about fifteen minutes now!'' The boy said.

''Well... I don't live to far from here, i can check the list and see of i know any buses that go nearby that I'll know.'' Kanon said smiling, trying to be helpfull.

She went up to him and stopped in front of the buss time list.

''Hmm... Were you heading?'' She asked not looking at him.

''Um the Central station.'' He answered.

''Well, You can take the 71B buss witch goes in six minutes, two departures then switch to 53C and then you'll be at the Central station in no time!'' She said smiling now looking up to him.

Then...

She froze up, The boy had black hair, blue eyes... and was a little tall, he also had a very friendly face.

''Thank you so much!'' He said smiling to her.

''N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n o... P-p-p-p-p-r-r-r-roblem...'' She said stunning.

_What's going on!? My heart, It beats so fast..._

Kanon was blushing, her cheeks was coloured scarlet.

''Um... I-I'll ... have t-to g-g-o... B-bye!'' She turned around and ran as fast she could back up the hill.

_The boy was left behind and had no idea what was going on, He just waved confused goodbye..._

_What's going on? Why do i feel so warm and why does my heart beat so fast! Noo! Is it the blood increasing again?!_

_Wait a minute..._

_EEEE!!! He saw me with no makeup and with such messy hair_! _**THAT IS SO EMBARRASSING!**_

**____________________________________________________________________**

To be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10: Volume 1 End

Embarrassment 10) Kanon's First Love and Karin's Suspection

''I'm... back...'' Kanon gasped after breath after running up the hill.

''Is something wrong?'' Karin asked, seeing Kanon gasping like something dying...

''No! Everything is great! Completely great!'' Kanon said smiling with a fake face.

''Kay.....''

''Well anyways, Breakfast is ready, come let's eat!'' Karin said smiling.

They both went into the Kitchen, and they both sat down on each side of the table.

Kanon wasn't eating anything, she just stared out of the window with sad eyes.

''Is everything well dear? It's not like you not eat breakfast...'' Karin asked worried.

Kanon didn't pay attention at all, she was still starring out of the window.

''Kanon-chan?'' Karin said while sweeping her hand in front of her eyes to snap her attention.

''Uh, what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention...'' Kanon said.

''Is everything ok? You don't eat anything... Aren't you hungry?'' Karin asked worried.

''Y-yeah... I'm not very hungry...'' Kanon said carefully.

''Did something happen? I mean... you were so cheerfull before you went out with the trash...'' Karin asked.

Kanon didn't listen this time either, she was just staring out of the window.

''Earth to Kanon-chan...'' Karin said annoyed.

''What?''

''You acting strange, Did something happen? You was so cheerfull before you left with the trash...'' Karin said.

Kanon didn't say anything at first.

''N-no... Nothing special happened...'' Kanon said low.

''You're sure?'' Karin asked, she had a worried face... It was not like Kanon act like this.

''Yeah...'' Kanon answered.

...

''I'm not feeling well, You mind I'll go to bed?'' Kanon asked, still with a such low voice, you could barely hear it.

''No, of course not... Go get some rest dear.'' Karin said smiling.

''Thanks for the meal...'' Kanon said.

She left the kitchen, Karin could even see the way she walked that there was something wrong...

_I wish she was more talkative... She keeps everything for herself... Well I'm really the_

_last who'd should speak... I was exactly like that at her age... I guess the apple doesn't fall long from the tree..._

...

Kanon was laying on Karin's old bed, Thinking trough things.

_What was it with that boy... That made me feel so weird..._

_I've never felt anything else similar to it..._

_Maybe it's just my blood increasing problems..._

_Yeah... it's sure just that... Nothing to worry about..._

_He looked kinda cute tough..._

Kanon's eyes widened as she thought that...

_''EEEE!!! What I'm i saying!? This blood thing, sure make me act strange too! Yes That's the explanation!''_

_But... I wonder what he thought about me... Even i looked like a mess... AHH! So embarrassing..._

She took a look on the pictures on the wall.

_Even i told Mama... And myself i don't have feelings for Papa anymore... I know i lied... do have them, ... And that boy... He made me feel really weird..._

_EEEE!!! To much weird things has happened lately, If anything more freaky happens now... I'm sure gonna become insane or something..._

_But... He had cute ey--- EEE! Shut up Kanon! You like Papa! What are you saying!? You can't like someone you don't know! OK... Let the thought about him go...go...go....go..._

...

_Think about something else... I wonder where he liv---... EEE!!!! I can't stop think about him! What's wrong with me!? _

_OK... Calm down Kanon... You don't like him, you don't like him, you don't like him, you don't like him, you like him! ... Doh! I can't even controll my own thoughts anymore!_

''I DON'T LIKE THAT BOY INNER ME! I LIKE PAPA!'' She yelled to herself..

She sighed heavy.

_but..._

_I'll wonder if i will see him again tough... She sighed sad._

Kanon didn't know, but her mother was outside the door, listening...

_Ah... That's it... my little Kanon have fell in love for the first time... _

____________________________________________________________________

The End of Volume 1.

OK, here ends Volume 1, If you readers want me to write and post the volume 2, I will ^ ^

I really have lots of fun and experience write this story, So please if you want me to keep on, Send me a email,PM or just make a simple Review, Even if only one person want me to keep going i will so... ^ ^ Thanks for reading my story so far, Means lot to me...

Well then Hopefully Cya soon ^ ^

____________________________________________________________________

Wish you all Well, _Andrea._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chibi Half Vampire, Kanon Volume 2: New Happines and New Problems**_

_Hi all!! I'm Finally Back, Sorry for lack of Updates... I have been Busy like a slave! ^^'. School and such... You know... I Hope there is still pepole out there who still gonna follow the story... I also wanna thank from the bottom of my heart for all who reviewed and read My story, Thank you very much!_

_OK, This story was originally Family/Humor but now in Volume 2 there will be more Family/Humor/Romance, Rating stay as always._

_OK Let's take a short summary for our story so far!_

__________________________________________

_Summary_

_It showed up that Karin and Kenta Usui's Daughter actually got the same blood production problems as her Mother! Which was a stunning news for the Maakas or Markers..._

_Since they had erased Karin's memories they had no more option to regain her long lost memories... As no way out, or the secret about Vampire would be spoiled!_

_Kanon later on learned about the Vampire secret... After some problems she finally accepted what she was._

_But after she got the weird blood increasing problems... She have weird dreams about a boy that tells about her past life!? He also said that he and Kanon would meet soon... But one question remains... Who is he? And what will happen when he and Kanon Approach?_

_Well Maybe the new student named Raito Ryuga Obata will give some answers... And how will Kanon react when she recognize the new boy!?_

_Enjoy Chibi Half Vampire, Kanon Volume 2: New Happines and New Problems!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Embarrassment 11) Karin's advice and Kanon's Thoughts

_Afternoon... A beautiful time of the day.. The sky is mixed in colours of Twilight and birds sing from the trees... And the sun is preparing for sleep... An absolute wonderfull part of every day._

_It was actually Kanon's favourite part of the day too. She could stare trough the window...For Hours. Without say anything or do anything than stare. She Just let her thoughts flow and soar trough the orange coloured clouds that covered the pink-red sky. She often spend these few hours to think about things that had happened, and so she did this Afternoon too..._

''What is wrong with me?'' Kanon sighed while starring trough the window.

_**Maybe it's just a part of this weird blood increase thing... But I don't feel any pain in my chest nor do I feel really warm...**_

_**And that boy... Do really like him? Was it really love in ''first sight''? No! That can't be! I love Papa! Beside there is nothing called something like love in first sight! It is just a metaphor!**_

_**But the strange thing is... When I think about that boy... I feel like I know him from somewhere... Like I've seen him before... No, no, no! My head is messing with me for sure!**_

_**But still I can't regret this question... Will I ever seen him again... My sens hope I don't, but my hear--- No! Stop thinking like that Kanon!**_

_Kanon slapped her own cheeks, trying to shake the thought of her head... But she obvious failed miserable..._

Suddenly it knocked on the door.

Kanon snapped and faced the door quickly.

''Come in!'' She said carefully.

Karin opened the door slow and walked into the room.

''Hi dear, Feeling better?'' She said with a caring look.

''Not really.'' Kanon sighed sad and turned around to the window again.

''Mhmh... I know how you feel... I was like that when I first asked myself if I really had fallen in love...'' Karin smiled with a teasing look.

Kanon froze because of her words and turned around slow facing her mother shivering like someone who was freezing to death.

''EEEE!? What are you talking about!? You're crazy, Mama! Kanon yelled waving her arms.

''So was he cute? Did you meet him while you took out the trash?'' Karin continued, smiling with a motherly teasing look.

''EEEE!!! You're crazy, Crazy!'' She yelled, still waving her arms.

''Aaaaaam I?'' Karin said with a teasing look, that could annoy anyone...

Kanon didn't say anything... She just shot her a annoyed look.

''It's so obvious, That it isn't fun, You said Yes trough that arm thingy.'' Karin said... Still with her teasing look pasted on her face.

''No Mama... You got it wrong.'' Kanon sighed while turning her attention to the Twilight sky outside.

And in that very moment... Karin felt a familiar feeling . That was the exact sentence she had used herself when she first meet Kenta and pepole teased them for being a couple... Even maybe she know they always were from the first moment Kenta learned her deep secret.

A little tear fell from Karin's eyes and she made sobbing sounds, that made Kanon pay her attention toward her mother again.

''M-mama... What's wrong?'' Kanon asked, confused why her mother was crying.

Karin sat down on her old bed beside her daughter and few words began to come out of her mouth.

''I just remembered my younger days... All the happines I had... And the one I still have... To bad it can't last forever...'' Karin said smiling with a sad aura.

''Mama... Where are you going with this?'' Kanon asked confused.

''What I mean... Don't hide your feelings... Life is short and if you turn away now... You will maybe regret the mistake you did for rest of your life and you will always feel depressed and down for it. Is something a little embarrassing worth a life long regretion?'' Karin looked at her daughter.

Kanon was speechless... These words sent her right into deep thoughts. Karin noticed this and begun to walk toward the door.

''Well, I better start with dinner... Your father will be home soon and the others will wake up soon. You should rest until then.'' Karin smiled.

But she got no response, Kanon was still frozen in place.

Karin just smiled and closed the door behind her.

_**Is Mama right? Do I actually love someone else than Papa? No that can't be! It can't be!**_

_**But... This feels more like a crush... Lots more... No! This is all rubbish! I love Papa... Not some random boy I don't know!**_

...

_**But... These Feelings... Their so strong... No... It can't be...**_

_**......**_

_**Can it?**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**To be Continued! **

_I know It's a little short... But Next ones are longer! Thanks for reading and I'm really happy I'm back!_

_Please Review, Please... I love read Reviews... It would mean so much to me if you did..._

_Anyways Thanks and Cya soon! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

Embarrassment 11) Kyuusuki's Judgement

Here is a little goodie for you all! And Thanks for the Reviews which inspired me to keep this story on. Now you should prepare a dramatically change in the plot. You may have noticed the title? Kyuusuki is Japanese slang for High Vampire Council... Well that is the tip i can give you this far...

Let's start...

___________________________________________________________________

_Far away, from Japan where the Markers currently now live. In the Eastern Europe where the they had originally lived, there was a meeting hold, which would change the Markers and the new Usui's future forever._

_Deep within the Mountains of Romania, was the seven of the most powerful Vampires in the world holding a meeting for a terrible crime done by a woman named Karin Maaka._

''What is the next topic, Lady Cassandra?'' A man wearing a black coat and a hood which covered hes face and head asked a woman.

''Seems like breeding of Half Vampires...'' The woman said slowly while reading from a paper.

''Sounds important, Please read the rest.'' The man replied to the woman.

''Yes, Milord. Well, for short. Currently in Japan a Vampire female named Karin Marker is married with a Human and also have given birth to the humans child-''

''Jeesh... Who can't those damn Vampires down there just keep to the same race, ey?'' An another man interrupted.''

''After the invasion of the human church the vampire world is in chaos.'' An another man shot in.

''So Lord? What we gonna do about this? A young man asked, he sounded and looked like he was in hes mid teenagers.

''Cassandrea, Would you please read the punishment for breeding with humans?'' the

man who appeared as the leader of the meeting asked the young woman.

''Why the hell most we follow freaking six-hundred year old rules? Just kill the traitor already.'' The man who first interupted shot in.

''Because the Vampire King himself wrote the rules before he died, to bring order to future generations. Now the Vampire world need that order more than anything.'' The young man replied.

The 'interrupter' laughed with a voice of wickedness.

''That comes from the human himself?'' He smirked.

''You know as good as me that i took this form to make it easier to spy on the human world.'' The young man glared back.

''Hey! What's up with that look? I was just kidding mate...'' The man said smirking.

''Would you two please stop this nonsense?'' The leader of the group said cold.

''My apologizes Mi lord.'' The young man said politely.

''So Cassandrea, Please Read the punishment.'' The leader turned hes attention toward the woman.

''The Punishment is...'' She said while looking trough a huge book. ''Death.'' She said cold.

''Who ho! Finally some action!'' The man from before grinned.

''How will the death judgement occur?'' The leader said cold, but interested.

''Execution of the Traitor, Child and Father or Mother of the child.'' She said while reading from the book.

''Do the council agree with the Judgement?'' The leader said, while hes look crossed the room.

''Yes.'' They all said in one voice.

''Hell yeah!'' Said the man we all know now...

''Wait a second, Karin Marker... Isn't she daughter of Henry Marker?'' An another man who hadn't spoken yet asked.

''Yes, That is Correct.'' The leader said cold.

''Then isn't this woman-'' He got interupted by the leader.

''Tom, You'll go? You're best suited for the job.'' The leader said while looking at the young man.

''As you will Mi lord.'' He nodded politely.

''Change your name and appearance as well, We won't wake any suspicion.

''Carl, You go to... I give you permission to kill anyone who interfere.'' The leader said cold, but he smirked.

''Hell Yeah, A mission with action!'' He grinned.

''The execution shall take place next Blood Moon, two months from now. Until then, win their trust.'' The leader smirked.

''Well, Then it seems we're done for today. I dismiss you.'' The leader lifted his fist and said.

''Kyuusuki is Justice.'' And everyone in the room repeated the sentence after him.

''The young man, named Tom looked at the Picture of those who was his mission... He

gave it a last look and made an evil smirk before he put the picture away.

_____________________________________________________

_To be Continued_

_Who is these mysterious vampires? And What going to happen to our Hero family? _

_Read next Chapter to Find out!_


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN:Hey all! Been a while, And sorry for that... I just realised... Well I have no talent in writing xD Just a limitless imagination xD But i got so many positive reviews that made me decide to keep the story up xD, Thank you all.)**

**Enough chattering. This Chapter will be a flashback chapter. The Flash back is about Tom, which is a member of the Vampire Council.**

**Embarrassment 11) Tom's Terrible Past and Johann**

_Germany, 1514. The end of the Terrible Crusade era of Vampires. Both Humans and Vampires were slaughtered, an era the both kinds desired to forget forever, Even tough there are very few Vampires who live to this day that remembers those terrible events, some do and must always bear the wound in their soul. Tom Heiberman, Was a young boy at that time. Tom, Hes mother and father lived in a small village in north Germany named Winch, along with hes sister named Emma. _

_The little family was poor and lived in a small house made of lumber, witch Tom's father had build. Of course beside the Crusades, there was destitution. Beside the little house there was a river and it was sourounded of a typical German forest. Tom at that time had no idea that Vampire existed at that time nor did he know that hes future would change so much because of them either._

_It was a Thursday evening. Tom, age of seven, was helping hes father with the firewood, so the little family could get some warmth. It was raining, cold small drops of water fell down on the sky. The dark clouds covering the night sky. Tom loved evenings like this, he loved everything with rain on a evening. The fresh smell specially. Even he was a son of a poor family, he didn't care. They were happy and as long they were happy, there was no need for money or other riches. _

_Even that Tom's house was small, he loved it and the place it stood. Every evening it smelled fresh and you could hear the grasshopper's singing, if you can call it that, shivering trough the evening air. It was a little natural paradise. _

_Tom's father entered the little house, with hes son right behind him. He greeted hes wife who was making supper. He also greeted hes beloved daughter who were reading as usual. Tom's sister Emma, was a happy and an intelligent girl, one of the rare. Her biggest wish was to learn to read when she was little. And since her parents loved her so much, they spared the money she needed to start on a nearby school. Now, age of sixteen she was an excellent reader of both Latin and German. Tom on otherhand did not interest in books and language, like most boys he loved fishing, hunting and running around._

_When supper was ready, the little family gathered around the table, chatting and enjoyed theirself like any normal family would do, but..._

Suddenly, there was three hard knocks on the door, which made silence inside the house in a second. Tom's father scratched the back of his head. ''Who could that be at this time?'' He looked at hes wife, which simply shrugged. ''Open of and see who's there, dear.'' Tom's mother simply said. The man of the house just sighed and walked slowly toward the house door.

Tom's father opened the door, revealing a man, with black long hair who'd wore a black cloak lying on the doorstep. It seemed he had collapsed. Tom's father reacted immediately and tried to hep the foreigner up on hes legs. It was no use, He had fainted. ''Martha! Help me, I'll think this man is hurt!'' he called for help to hes wife, which had no idea what was going on. Tom's mother simply gasped when she saw her husband struggling with helping the 'visitor' on hes legs.

After they managed to get the man inside and laid him on the guest bed, Tom's mother begun to take care of hes injures, which was rather serious. He had five gun shot wounds in hes right leg. The blood was still gushing out, and he had probably fainted from blood loss. The poor woman thought, what kind of person have we got in our home! Of course that was not a strange tought, consider the Gun shot wounds.

When Tom's mother was on her way back to join her family at the table, It knocked on the door again. ''Again? Hmm... Yet an another injured visetor?'' Tom's Father chuckled. ''Don't worry Martha, I'll take it.'' The woman's husband smiled as he walked toward the house door. When he opened it, there was two men. Wearing Royal Uniforms. Seeing such sight, Tom's father formalities woke up in a lighting second. ''How can I help you two gentlemen?'' He asked the two men politely. ''Good Evening, Were looking for a certain man. Our sources said he was spotted in this area not Long ago. Have you seen this man?'' The man asked, showing a picture. He looked like a priest or something, he wore a traditional German Royal Uniform. He was of a middle height and blond. Around hes neck, he had a gold cross, which looked like a quite expensive thing.

Tom's father looked at the picture and suddenly jumped in hes flesh. It was the injured man from earlier. He carefully begun. ''Y-yes...'' He muttered. ''Oh That's Great, Sir! May i ask where? You know here he is?'' The Priest looking man smiled. ''H-hes here...'' Tom's father continued. The Priest looking man's friendly face, suddenly changed to something more serious. ''I see.'' He said cold. ''Casper.'' He said with a commanding voice to the other man which stood behind the priest looking one. ''Yes, Mi lord.''

And In a second... Casper stabbed Tom's father two times in the chest. Tom, Hes Mother and sister was frozen of the sight they saw. Emma begun to scream and Tom's mother ran up to her Husband which, which had collapsed on the floor, bleeding with dangerously much. He was dead already, even when his wife tried to breath the life back into him, there was no use.

Tom was still frozen with wide eyes, just watching the scene. In the Next second, Casper stabbed hes mother in the neck, making her collapse as well. Emma screamed louder and ran to the little kitchen, picking up a knife. She ran towards Casper in rage, trying to avenge her dead parents, but Casper dodged her attempt to attack and stabbed her three times in the stomach and the chest. Of course, she collapsed as well.

Tom could feel the cold, dark grip of fear, sneaking into hes mind. He was shivering and hes head was filled with confusion, sorrow and questions. Tears begun to fall, As he saw the happy family he was a part of, lying dead on the floor. ''FATHER!!! MOTHER!!!! EMMA!!!!'' He Screamed desperate.

Casper walked with the knife, cloaked in hes sister and parent's blood slowly towards Tom. The Steps of the murderer of hes family, went louder... louder... louder.

Everytime he heard them, he felt the grip of fear choking hes neck. Casper stood right before him, about to deliver the death blow... but.

The mysterious man from earlier blocked it with hes... hes hand!? Tom couldn't get that, he was blocking a blade attack with hes hand... ''Hey... Sorry about yar folks, kid.'' The man said calm, in broken German.''Even if yer mankind, ye didn't seems like bad folks, and ye took care of mah injures too.'' He continued, still calm as ever.

The priest looking man smirked at the sight. ''Ah, So you're friends of these traitors?'' He grinned, somewhat evilly. ''What make ya think that?'' The man who saved Tom said, with a somewhat annoyed voice. ''You saved the kid, right?'' The priest looking man asked. ''Yeah, does that mean anything?'' He replied annoyed.

''Yer Blood smell Delicious, Huntar.'' The man licked hes chops, revealing two long fangs of each side of hes mouth.

''Hmm... Is that so? Vampire!'' The priest said, no shouted somewhat maniac like. Before he could finish hes sentence, the Vampire had punched down Casper, which fainted in the moment he received the punch. ''Casper!'' The priest-man yelled afraid.

Tom was frozen, again. He's thoughts were troubled, consider this priest man just called hes rescuer an Vampire. Tom knew about Vampires, there was lot of tales about them. But as i said, he never knew they actually existed.

The Vampire stabbed the unconscious Casper with his hand, cloaking hes hand with poor Casper's blood. He licked it, which coloured hes eyes dark red. ''Hah! Lowly Hunta!'' The Vampire smiled widely and in the next half second he appeared before the priest looking man and kicked him right in the stomach. He flied trough the wall and landed outside house.

''Well, then looks like I'm finished here, Cya.'' the Vampire waved off, walking towards the hole in the wall. Before he could leave, he felt something was pulling hes right leg. He turned around, seeing Tom crying and holding hes grip on hes leg. ''D-d-d-d-d-do-o-o-on't.... L-leave...'' Tom barley got out of hes mouth. ''Man! What a pain... Don't give me that puppy face, kid.'' He said annoyed. ''P-p-please...'' Tom whispered with the last breath he had left.

The Vampire sighed, even more annoyed. ''Geeeeez... How troublesome... I guess i begun to getting soft.'' He covered hes hand in hes palm. The Vampire walked past Tom and too Casper's corpse and picked up hes knife. Then saw around, then made hes way to the kitchen, grabbing a wooden cup. He took the knife and cut hes hand, leaving a wound, which blood was gushing out of.

He filled the cup with hes, blood. It was quite much too. Then he gave the blood filled cup to the confused Tom. ''Drink.'' He commanded. Tom stared at the red liquid, he almost puked of the smell and the thought of drinking it. ''DRINK!'' The Vampire yelled. And so did Tom, He drunk all of it, but he had to hold hes puke in.

The Vampire smiled. '*Everything will be fine now, trust me.'' He said friendly, patting Tom on the head. He was about to leave when- ''Wait... Thank You...'' Tom whispered. ''Pfff, No problem, Cya.'' The Vampire bid farwell. ''Wait...'' Tom Whispered again, this time louder. ''Geez What now? ''What's your name? Tom asked carefull. ''Johann, Johann Marker, The Vampire answered immediately.

_That evening did Tom's life change forever, He was saved from certain death and he was changed... Into a ghoul._

_______________________________

**(AN: Hope you liked it XD Sorry for this weird chapter! Next time we'll be back with Kanon in Japan again, Pinky Swear x3. Cya Folks :D )**


	14. Message

**Hello People! I'm sorry for lack of Updates! had lot of exams and such... -_-**

**To topic, I read through my story... And Frankly, I really don't like it... So I'll will you give the choice! Options:**

**A: Follow trough with the original plot and story, Correct grammar, Typos etc...**

**B: Start all from scratch, The same kind of story, but a new exiting plotline and etc.**

**So please either tell me what you want of those two!**

**PM or Email me with , I'll read all emails i get send, so don't worry! Of you email, please tell me reason why you choosed the option you did, Thank you!**

**ScarletOne**


	15. Chapter 14

(AN:) Hey all! Thanks for the Responses! Well then, A it this! Chibi Half Vampire, A Mystery, Romance story! Well as long I can write, I'm happy!

Well I guess most of you guys are scratching back of you're head and thinking ''What the heck? Is she gone mad?'' No, I'm not mad, I think. But I like to confuse my readers, but I'll promise that'll everything will be explained... In due time though...

I'll will be going on with this story as planned, but when I'm done I will be working on a new Karin story... Which was the Option B.

But here are some new stuff I'll be doing with this story. When I got the time, I will heavily change the chapters from 1-10, nothing plot wise, but grammar, spelling and further on. Also a new pattern of Chapter titles will be used, the old is making it really difficult to make up titles...

Disclaimer: Obviously since this is a site of Fan fiction, I do not own Karin in any way, it belongs teo the super genius Yuna Kagasaki.

Sorry for Short chapter, it's late and I'm sick... Yup I got swine flu, but don't you worry! I won't die, I'm Immortal! The good thing is, that now I have time to write a new chapter for you guys tomorrow! XD

Trivia: Sapporo, is a Town in North Japan.

Quiz: How old is Karin In this time period?

Chapter 14: Annoyance and a Familiar Face

* * *

''Ehhh!'' Kanon jumped up, realizing that she had overslept, again. How did she know? Well the brightness outside helped her with that... And like lighting, or rather something much faster she was ready for school. The teacher would probably kill her if she was late to class the first day after such a long absence, that was for sure. Before leaving her room, or rather her mother's old bed room, she looked at herself in the mirror, and she saw her pair of canine teeth and grown over the night and was now very visible. She sighed and smiled awkwardly at herself. ''Hope the people at school won't notice, Ehehe...''

Downstairs it was all dark, well that wasn't too strange considering this was a Vampire Mansion, but Kanon did expect to see her mother up in the morning. She went into the little kitchen, but no mother there, just a note on the table.

_I went to the Store, Sorry that I didn't wake you up before I left, but seriously a fourteen year old girl should be able to wake up by herself... _Kanon looked annoyed at the note, thinking that her mother should blame god for not making her a A person...

_Breakfast is in the fridge, just warm it up in the microwave! _

_And call either me or father, if you... Are experiencing any 'problems'..._

_Have a good day at School, Karin-Chan!_

_PS: Fight!_

Kanon looked confused at the last word, Fight? What did she mean with that? Her grades weren't bad or anything... They were average...(LIES!) And what was up with that grinning smiley holding a hand in the front of It's mouth. She gave up, and simply shrugged, it was surely not a important matter.

Later that morning, after a lot of running, because klutzy Kanon had forgot the time, again.

When she finally arrived at the School gates, she was gasping after air, certainly she was not build for running at all. The Obvious.

''Morning Kanon! Felling all better? '' Haruka greeted the half dead girl. Kanon tried to greet her back, but she wasn't sure that the words that left her gasping mouth was even words at all. ''Heh, you overslept again?'' Haruka smiled. Kanon just nodded, knowing she wasn't able to speak at the moment. Kanon though where a little surprised that her friend didn't mention the nosebleed nor that she had fangs... Which weren't actually a normal thing.

''Kanon, did you hear? A transfer student from Sapporo, is starting in our class today!'' Haruka said, curiosity filling her eyes. ''Oh? No I didn't know, since I've been absent, remember?'' Kanon grinned. ''Sensei, told us yesterday, I wonder if it's a girl or a guy!'' Haruka said, really interested. Kanon on other hand didn't care much, mostly transfer students were three things, Perverted, an Otaku or a nerd. And the transfer students came and went all the time. They were really never interesting, nor any funny addition to the class.

''What do we have first today? I lost track.'' Kanon grinned. ''Hmm... Math I guess.'' Haruka said. She was really good at school and knew what day, time they had all the different classes, which Kanon of course thought were, well a waste of talent. ''Ehhh? Math!? And I who were in such good mood.'' She sighed, and honestly I feel with her. ''You really hate math don't you?'' Haruka, even that she had known Kanon since elementary school, she was always surprised that Kanon could hate school so much, It wasn't that bad... (IT IS.)

''Well, at least the transfer student, will shorten the class! I hope he have a lot to say! Even though I will read manga the whole time.'' Kanon made a fox like grin and Haruka just covered her face with her palm, Kanon did never change.

When they entered the classroom, everyone was staring at Kanon, which wasn't so strange, considering what had happened to her, and in a school specially in Middle or High school, things like that spread like fire in dry grass.

''OK, everyone, sit down and open you're books at page fifty six...'' The teacher said. Kanon's face dropped, where was her shinning knight in armor which was gonna stretch the time out? She wanted to read manga! Not solving useless equations...

It knocked on the door and the teacher said that he could come in, she was expecting the new transfer student. The door to the classroom opened, and the transfer student stood there, not caring that he was being stared at like some weird animal in a Zoo.

''Ah! You must be Akira-san, please come in and interdruce yourself for the class. The young boy bowed politely and took place beside the teacher. Kanon, which was still deep into her own sorrow, didn't notice the transfer student before he begun to speak, and guess if she got a suprise!

To be Continue


End file.
